


Polite

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Two were awake.
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Red Alert
Kudos: 11





	Polite

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 14, 2013 as “Drabble #79 - Fortress Maximus/Red Alert.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 17, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Two were awake.

In truth, there were quite a few awake during this night hour aboard the Lost Light, but Red Alert paid them no mind. They had their own demons, and they dealt with them on their own. As long as they kept to themselves, they were no threat to the ship or Red’s sanity.

Besides, there was only one that concerned Red Alert at this hour. One whose footsteps could be heard lumbering outside of his security room. Steps far more gentle than their structure should have allowed, that still carried the weight of haunted dreams.

The door to the suite swished open. Shadows moved along the wall as his guest maneuvered inside the small room. Red Alert, kept his eyes on the monitor. He knew this guest well, and his presence brought no worry to his peace of mind. This was a gentle giant who understood. Who knew.

Someone he could trust.

“Same one again?” Red asked, as the other sat in his seat along the back wall in the cramped room.

“Shouldn’t you know?” Max said, the smile on his face forced and genuine in the same weary curve. Red didn’t have to turn around to know it was there. He heard the twisting of gears as Max’s hands reached up to rub his face in the way that he always did. “You probably saw on your monitor.”

Red discreetly flicked off the camera stationed in Max’s hab-suite. He quirked a smile of his own, knowing Max knew it was there even if he couldn’t see it. They read each other that way. Red tilted his head and flicked to another camera. “Just trying to be polite.”

“Polite? You?” Max said, threading his fingers together. He chuckled and shook his head. The laugh was weary and deep, but affectionate in its tenor. Max squeezed his hands together. “But you are in your own way, I suppose.”

“I unlocked the door, didn’t I?” Red tapped his finger absently on the control panel, flicking through the cameras as they watched the quiet ship.

“You did,” Max said. The words were simple, but the weight was present. Everything about Max carried weight. Even his nightmares. “And I appreciate it.”

“It’s always open,” Red mumbled. He traced a circle around a blue knob on the dash of his console. He watched Max through the monitor focused on the back of the Security room. “For you at least.”

Max put his hands on Red’s shoulders. He squeezed them lightly, a comforting confirmation of reality. He dropped his forehead to lean against the back of Red’s helm. It was safe here. Red made sure of that. Max whispered, “I appreciate that, too.”


End file.
